


i can take you out of your head

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: Silver is a stressed college/uni student. Flint is his friend who fucks him until Silver's less stressed out.





	i can take you out of your head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [blacksails tumblr kink meme](https://blacksailskinkmeme.tumblr.com/) prompt #79:
> 
> modern silverflint: silver's been kinda stressed lately and asks flint to tie him up and tease him w his favorite vibrator til he's begging

“You look tired, mon chere,” a warm voice said from behind him. 

“What an astute observation,” he sighed as he sipped at a latte. 

“You need to lay off the coffee,” a different voice said. 

“What he really needs is a good night’s sleep,” chimed in a third person, this one male. 

“I think he just needs a good fuck,” Max smirked as John swiveled around to look at the three of them. 

“Seriously, take a night off,” Anne said. “We can handle the meeting tonight without you. Everyone knows how hard you work, we all think you need a break.”

Jack nodded. “They’re both right. Take the night off and get laid.”

John scoffed. “Sure. I’ll just ‘go get laid’. I will go try to get some work done on a paper though, if you guys are sure you can do tonight without me.”

“Forget your paper for tonight, take time for yourself,” Max advised as John stood and settled his backpack in place. 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow,” he said to them all as he departed. 

While John was walking across campus to where he had left his bike that morning, his phone dinged. The screen brightened and displayed a text message from Flint. John felt his stomach twist just seeing the name before he even read the message. 

_I don’t suppose you’ve got any free time tonight?_

John bit his lip as he re-read the message. What he had said before was true, he really did have a paper he should work on but Max was right, he should take time for himself. He shot back a quick text. 

_Actually yeah. Beers at my place?_

_Flint texted back immediately, two thumbs up emojis. Then immediately after that:_

_I’ll bring a six pack. Heineken alright?_

_I’ll drink whatever, idgaf dude_

_Be there in 15_  
  
John found his bike quickly, unlocked it from the rack and rode home rather quickly. He got home in about eight minutes, which gave him just enough time to splash water on his face and throw the clothes littering his apartment into the hamper before he heard knocks at his door. Flint, _James_ , looked breathtaking standing in the doorway in a white shirt and dark jeans holding a six pack. His hair was up in a top knot and he looked amazing. Delectable. 

Flint and John's relationship had always been one of friendship with an underlying current of sexual tension. Once before when they were drinking together they had kissed on the couch until they had each come in their pants, so John was hoping to recreate the scenario and release some of this tension and stress, so to speak. 

Flint breezed past him into the studio apartment and immediately popped the caps off two beers and passed one to John. 

“Man it's been a hell of a week,” Flint sighed after taking a long drink from his beer.

“Mmm-hmm,” John agreed while the bottle was still at his lips. “Fucking tell me about it. I have a paper due Tuesday that I've only managed to outline so far and an event on Sunday so I guess I only have Saturday to really work on it?” 

“What's the paper on?” Flint asked. John couldn't tell if he was actually interested or if it was just polite small talk. 

“Astronomy,” he said finally. “On how sailors use the stars to navigate.”

“Oh, do you sail?”

“No, never,” John laughed. “You?”

“Yeah, a couple times. In high school my best friend Thomas's parents owned a sailboat. Well more of a yacht really. It was more driving than sailing.”

John nodded and concentrated on polishing off his drink and not thinking about Flint and his high school best friend Thomas on Thomas's parents’ fucking yacht. 

“But I have sailed a sailboat before. I could take you sometime,” Flint offered. 

John's stomach twisted when James Flint offered to “take him sometime”. Christ he needed to calm down if innocuous statements like that made him pop a semi just because it was said in James, Flint's, deep voice that made John want to drop to his knees. Fuck he was only making this situation worse, he couldn't think about sucking James off while the man was right in front of him. 

“You alright? You got quiet for a second,” James interrupted his spiraling thoughts. Foolishly, almost like he had no control, no ability not to, he looked up and made eye contact with the gorgeous man standing at his kitchen counter. 

Something changed in James's eyes and John knew he had seen the heat and want in John's expression. John opened his mouth to explain but before he got any words out James had a hand on his hip and was stepping closer so that their bodies were aligned and almost touching.

James leaned closer and for several glorious seconds John thought James was going to kiss him. But then James's mouth was at his ear and he was speaking. 

“I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. And I've seen how you are around Max and the truth is, you're a needy little bitch, aren't you?”

John could only whine as James kept talking. 

“And I can tell how stressed you are now. I can take you out of your head.” James's fingers tightened on John's hip and pulled him forward until they collided. “You just need someone else to take control. Do you want that? Do you want me to take control?”

John placed both hands on James's shoulders to pull him down into a desperate kiss, but James was far stronger, and John wasn't thinking straight, wasn't able to concentrate.

“Uh-uh, you gotta tell me this is what you want.”

The bolt of sheer fucking want that ripped through John made him gasp, but he managed to speak. 

“Yes, yes _please_ , take control, make me your bitch you're right, I'm needy and desperate and-” 

James cut him off with a kiss and a hand in John's messy curls that made him arch his neck back and whine. James pressed kisses all along John's throat, biting occasionally, but holding John in place by his curls so he had no option but to take it. 

After what felt like seconds but must have been minutes judging by the beard burn on John's skin, James pulled away so that he could lead John by the hair over to John's bed. 

“What do you want tonight, baby?” James asked once he was lying on top of John on the bed. “I'm happy to give you the best pounding of your life, but it seems like you want something more.”

Ideas of what he wanted James to do to him flew through his mind, his usual fantasies of being tied up and helpless, a porn he had seen once of a man choking on another man cock, something Max said the other day about vibrators. But he couldn't say any of those things out loud to James. 

“Tell me what you want,” James said again and this time there was an edge of command in his voice that John hadn't noticed before but it make him want to tell James whatever he asked for.

“I want you to tie me down and fuck me until I can barely speak,” John finally managed to gasp out, unable to meet James's gaze. 

“Is that it?” James pressed, sure that it wasn't. 

John shivered and twisted underneath James. 

“I want you to use my vibrator,” he whispered. Before James could speak, John leaned over and reached under the bed to pull out a box with two vibrators, a length of rope, some fuzzy handcuffs, and lube. 

“Let's get started then.”

James selected the rope rather than the handcuffs, and John passed him the larger of the two vibrators and the lube.

As James began to wrap the ropes around John's wrists, John had just enough presence of mind to be impressed at how efficiently James handled the rope. However as they continued and John became secured to the bed frame he could feel himself slipping father and father under James's control. James fiddled with the hem of John's shirt, allowing his fingers to trace and tease the sensitive skin along John's lower belly. The rope held John's arms up as he struggled to ease the tickle of James's fingers.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” James murmured next to John's ear. “Just tell me what you need.”

“More,” John rasped.

Immediately James moved, his hand sliding underneath John's shirt, finding his left nipple with devastating accuracy and twisting it viciously. John screamed sharply and arched up into the sensation. James didn't let up, though, abusing the poor nipple until it was sure to be red and aching even after he let it go. When he finally did release his grip, John sucked in gasping breaths of air. James shifted his attention to removing John’s t-shirt, pushing it up over his head so that it bunched around his wrists. Now that John’s entire torso was on display, James wasted no time in littering the tanned skin with the imprints of his teeth and dark red marks where he bit down and sucked while John whimpered and writhed under him. As James moved down John’s torso bites turned to kisses and suction to teasing licks. 

“How are you doing?” James asked, his voice dark and rough. John could only whine in response. “Don’t tell me you’re at a loss for words,” James grinned. “I’m gonna make you beg before you get to come. If you can’t even speak, I don’t know that I’ll let you come tonight.” 

At that John felt tears prickling in his eyes, both at the idea of James not letting him come, but also at the realization that James was entirely in control tonight and how fucking perfect that felt. 

“P-Please,” John gasped. 

“Hmm, good start, but we’ll get more creative before we’re done.”

James unfastened John’s jeans and pulled them down, aided by John lifting and twisting and trying to encourage James to hurry. James pulled the jeans entirely off and threw them behind him. John’s boxers remained, though, and James palmed John’s dick through the thin cotton. He kept his touch light as John let out a strangled yelp and tried desperately to roll his hips up into James’s hand. 

“Tell me what you want,” James commanded. John barely managed to open his eyes, immediately meeting James’s gaze. John found himself unable to look away, entirely transfixed by the dark eyes watching him carefully. 

“I-” John looked down. “I want the boxers off,” he gasped, eyes still downcast. 

James complied easily, pulling John’s boxers down and watching as John’s cock slapped up against his lower abdomen. As James lowered himself over John, John pushed up into the sensation of James clothes rough against his hyper-sensitive skin. James allowed John to rub up against him while he busied himself with the lube and the vibrator. 

The vibrator was clearly too big to use without prepping John first, and James intended for this to last a while, which it couldn’t if James started too rough. Without warning, James brought John’s left leg over his shoulder, spreading John’s legs obscenely wide. James could hear the whir of John’s prosthetic leg as he shifted it and James pressed kisses to both the prosthetic and the skin on John’s leg. 

James moved on quickly, tracing teasing fingertips over John’s hole. John's leg tightened over James's shoulder. 

“If you want something you're gonna have to ask for it,” James teased, his fingers circling John's hole. 

“Oh f-fuck,” John whimpered. “Fuck please, please your fingers, please!”

“I've never heard you so polite before, John,” James murmured against the skin on the inside of John's knee. “Honestly I kind of consider you a potty mouth.”

“Fuck you,” John spat, even though he knew it was what James wanted him to do, but he desperately wanted to see how this played out. 

James grinned maniacally down at him. John found himself shamefully achingly hard at the hint of bloodlust in James's eyes. “And how should I punish you for being so foul mouthed? What will teach you to be more polite?” John felt himself stop breathing when James traced his delicate yet strong fingers around John's mouth. “I could fill up your mouth so that you would be unable to make obscene comments.” 

John cried out at the thought of James holding his cock down John's throat, not letting John move, controlling how much of his cock John would have to take, controlling even when John would be allowed to breathe. 

“But I like those pretty little whimpers too much, so let's not fill up that mouth just yet.” James kissed him viciously and John melted into the rough contact. “I could make you practice being polite. Give you a spanking and make you thank me each time. Like writing lines in detention, maybe if you say it a hundred times it'll sink in.”

John felt his eyes rolling back at the idea of James spanking him like a misbehaving fucking child one hundred times. 

“But if you want me to finger you, much less take this any further, you're going to have to ask me very politely.” James's voice was full of dark promise and John was sure that James was a man of his word and that John would not be coming if he wasn't able to ask politely for it. 

“Please, James, please I need your fingers, I need you to get me ready f-for the…” 

“You are doing so well,” James praised him gently. His next words were not so gentle, and the commanding tone was back. “Say it.”

“For the vibrator,” John said softly.

Immediately James pushed his fingers in, starting with two pressed tightly together. It had been a couple of weeks since John had time to play with any of his toys, so the burn was sharper than it might have been and it made John hiss out a breath through clenched teeth. 

“Shh,” James whispered as he stroked up and down John's raised left thigh with his free hand. James twisted his fingers and tore a moan unbidden from John's chest. 

“You like that?” James asked, twisting his fingers again. 

John knew he had to answer, felt compelled to answer. “Yes, fuck please James just like that, more, please!” 

James smiled proudly down at John. “That's exactly it, you beg so beautifully. Beg for the vibrator. Beg me to use it to bring you up to the edge of an orgasm and then beg me not to let you come. Beg me to control you.” James words were as vicious as his fingers twisting and stretching John open, getting him ready for the vibrator. John sobbed and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Immediately James stopped, stilling his fingers and reaching up to cradle John's face with the other hand. 

“Are you okay?” James wasn't really sure what to do here, he realized now that they should have talked before they started, should have established a safe word. 

John nodded his head and sniffled. “Yeah I'm good, keep going.” 

James nodded. He was still entirely dressed, and his cock was constricted painfully in his jeans. He disentangled himself gently from John, pulling his fingers out slowly, then he stood. John watched him carefully, hungrily from the bed. John's cock was so hard against his belly, precome leaking from the tip. James pulled his shirt off quickly, but then allowed his fingers to linger at the button of his jeans. James's chest was pale with freckles splattered over his shoulders and he was, well, kinda built. The time before when they had kissed and rubbed against each other on the couch John got the hint of muscles through James's shirt, but this was beyond what he expected. 

“Please take your jeans off,” John begged, his voice and his demands growing in confidence. “Please I want to see more of you.” 

John's mouth went dry when James unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to reveal that he wasn't wearing underwear. If John had more presence of mind he might have asked James if he had planned this when he first texted John. James knelt over John once again and waved the vibrator teasingly in front of John. 

“Please,” John gasped automatically. “Please I want it.”

“Oh trust me, I know you do,” James teased. James pressed the toy at John's entrance, putting just enough pressure that John's body started to open to James, but not enough pressure to push the toy into John. Then the bastard turned on the vibrating function, causing John to shout and pull against the ropes at his wrists. 

“Shh, do you want more?” James asked sweetly as he pulsed the toy, pushing the tip forward and back. 

“God, Ja…” John gasped, his eyes open wide and frantic. 

“Oh baby, alright, shh, I'll take it easy. All I need you to say is ‘yes’.”

John heard himself breathing heavily, but the pleasure of the toy, finally something, was such that he couldn't even imagine the kind of control it would take for him to say anything. But at the same time, he would go insane if James didn't move the vibrator soon. 

“Yes!” John shouted. Just as before James acted immediately, slowly and relentlessly pressing the toy in, not giving John any time to adjust, but giving him the whole thing, all while it vibrated. John felt like he was shaking apart under James's hands. 

“Oh my you sweet thing,” James murmured reverently. “You look so beautiful. Someday I need to see you taking my dick so sweetly. John shuddered at the idea of a “someday” with James, another opportunity for this. 

James drew his free hand down John's side, smirking as the man below him squirmed. “Does this thing have different speeds?” James asked, tapping the base of the vibrator buried in John's ass. John shivered and nodded. James smiled back wickedly. Mercilessly he twisted the speed all the way up and John screamed out. His eyes flew open frantically. 

“I'm gonna come, _fuck_ , James!” 

James responded by turning the vibrator back down to its lowest setting. “You'll come when I decide that you've asked nicely enough for it,” James snarled and then turned the vibrator back up. 

“Oh god, oh fuck you James Flint, goddamnit-”

“That's not very polite,” James chided. James brought his free hand up to grip tightly around the base of John's cock, cutting off his release. John sobbed and whined as James shifted the vibrator and rubbed it achingly against his prostate.

“Please, goddamn, please fuck me, please let me come!” 

James considered him for a moment, then released his grip on John's cock. He pressed the vibrator harder against John's prostate and then John was shaking on the edge of his orgasm again. James leaned closer and kissed wetly below John's ear. “You look good enough to eat. C’mon baby, why don't you give me a taste.” James's voice changed from teasing to commanding. “John, come now.”

John was unable to do anything but what James commanded, and when James said “come” he came, arching off the bed and shooting up his chest. Right as he came John's eyes flew open and James nearly gasped at the sight. John's pupils were blown wide, but James could still see the clear blue ring around them as he searched frantically for James's face. James turned the vibrations off, but left the toy in John's ass. He shifted up and pushed his cock into John's gasping mouth, loving the way John automatically closed his lips and sucked hard. It took only several pumps of James's cock into John's warm mouth before he also came hard. John swallowed as best he could, but some of James's come still spilled over his lips. James kissed him deeply, licking up the extra come that had spilled into John's cheeks and feeding it back to John. 

James kissed him once more then knelt up to release John's hands from the ropes. As soon as he was free, John drew his arms in towards his body, then hissed as blood flow returned to his stiff arms. James gathered him up in his arms, kissing all over John's face and running his hands all over John's body. John tucked his head against James's chest, and sighed softly as James withdrew the toy from John's ass. 

“You were so amazing,” James whispered into John's dark curls. John hummed and rubbed his leg against James's. “I'd like to do this again sometime. If that's something you might want.” 

John looked up and grinned at James. “I'd like that a lot.” 

“Good,” James said, and pressed another gentle kiss to the top of John's head.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://hellasara.tumblr.com).
> 
> And I'm the second person to fill this one, so that's fun! Go read purplecelery's _[let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782328)_.


End file.
